


like some drunken Elvis singing (i go singing out of tune)

by PostNox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Soft Ben Solo, how tragic, merry christmas you filthy animals, they're all stuck in a cabin because they get snowed in on christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostNox/pseuds/PostNox
Summary: "Really though, what are you doing?"She grunts as snow falls into her boots again with another step. "There's no Christmas tree in the cabin.""So you're going to cut down a tree right now?""No! I'm going to decorate the one out here."There is a pause. She's not looking at him, but she somehow knows that he's rolling his eyes at her. "I think you need to switch to water for the rest of the night."(In which Ben Solo has no Christmas Spirit, but Rey absolutely, positively, needs to decorate a Christmas tree.)Entirely comprised of fluff.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	like some drunken Elvis singing (i go singing out of tune)

The snow is deep and it flowing into her boots with every step she takes. Her socks are freezing wet and she briefly regrets her journey outside. Christmas spirit fueled her determination and she continued out to the broken tree in front of the house with an arm full of Christmas lights. Bing Crosby was playing from another room inside the house and she could hear laughing inside. The front door creaked open and she did not hear it shut. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

She was annoyed instantly at the recognition of his voice. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Catching hypothermia maybe? I wouldn't be surprised to see you go completely mad. I'm just surprised it was this way." Ben says with impassively

"Then go inside." She continued her slow trudge forward. "I wouldn't want you to freeze on account of my madness."

"Really though, what are you doing?"

She grunts as snow falls into her boots again with another step. "There's no Christmas tree in the cabin."

"So you're going to cut down a tree right now?"

"No! I'm going to decorate the one out here."

There is a pause. She's not looking at him, but she somehow knows that he's rolling his eyes at her. "I think you need to switch to water for the rest of the night." and then, "What's the point in this? Nobody will even see it until Christmas is over."

"But I will."

He gives a melodramatic sigh that morphs into a growl and she hears the porch steps creak followed by heavy stomping through the snow. She turns to scowl at him.

"This is about Christmas spirit so if you don't have any, don't even bother."

He says nothing, but is directly behind her in seconds even though is took a minute or so for her to cover the same distance. The dingy pine tree is bent over slightly from the weight of the falling snow so she gives it a shake and it immediately pops upright. It's branches were spares and are overtaken easily by the lights as she circles them around each limb. He just watches her until she is too short to finish the top and is on her toes. He pulls the rest of the lights from her arms and lassos the them around the top four times without even moving from his place. 

Her hands are on her hips when she flips the switch to turn the lights on and about a quarter of them are burnt out. She still smiles brightly and feels a strange tug in her chest. He's looking up at the tree too and stifles out a grunt. She's a little light from the last of the wine someone brought, but the haze makes the tree even more beautiful she thinks. 

Something breaks from inside the house and she hears someone shouting. More laughter. 

"You know we have to take this down tomorrow right?"

"Shh."

"Don't-"

"Shhhhh!"

He's most likely glaring at her, but she refuses to prove herself right. There was only a few hours left of the season and she would not be wasting that fleeting time for his negativity. Then, she heard him turn and start towards the house. For a fleeting moment, she thinks he's going back inside,but he turned on his heel when he reached the top of the steps and took a seat on the top of them. They stare at each other for a moment, neither of them blinking. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

She uses his track to forge a trail back, but to her own displeasure, snow still found its way into her socks. She sat next to him and leaned back using her elbows to prop herself up. 

She looks hard at the tree, it's branches buckling from the weight of the lights. It was definitely a charlie brown tree. But it was nice against the black backdrop of the night and the snow glowed faintly beneath adding some light. She glanced sideways at him, but he didn't seem to be looking at the tree. He was looking over the top at the sky watching the snow fall. She finally notices the cartoon of eggnog that he brought out on the wooden railing when he reaches up to grab it. 

"Is that just eggnog?"

"You're not getting any of it so I don't see how it matters for you to know." He says slowly

"So there is rum?"

He says nothing and she thinks he'll shotgun the rest of it. 

"God you're such a downer tonight."

"Can we enjoy this moment in silence perhaps? Isn't there a Christmas song about that?"

"Silent night?"

"I have no idea, but I know that there's one. So let's continue the tradition, that's what the holiday is about right?"

It's not that she is obeying him, not at all, but she consequently she gets a whiff of nostalgia that is too much to handle and she's afraid if she retorts back, her voice will crack. Their Christmas tradition had going to his mother's and having Christmas dinner, which Ben had always hated, but each year he fought it a little less than the last. Afterwards, they would pour a bottle of wine in a thermoflask and wander through the wealthier neighborhoods, discussing the architectural styles of each house and admire the Christmas lights. Last year, he never picked her up to go to his mothers, rather stayed at work with his cell phone turned off. 

"You're happier, you know, even if you're still a pain in the ass. I'm glad you quit your job." She says, because she had to express it. To acknowledge that he had picked her, had sacrificed a great deal for her.

"We'll go to my moms next year, I think she'll understand why we couldn't make it this year." He says like he could read her mind. Well, he probably did know what she was thinking about, she's very much the type to wear her heart on her sleeve. 

She leans and rests her head on his shoulder. He shifts close, letting his head fall against the top of hers. 

It's here, on the porch of this cabin that had been buried in snow, smoke swirling from the chimney, where she knows she's surrounded by everyone who loves her. There is a glowing light from windows and when they rise and he press his palm to the door, it swings open with ease and all their friends inside greet them with warmth. It took a summer of dragging herself to this place, but seeing their eyes light up in recognition of her form is enough, it’s enough. 

And there is Ben, who she had not lost, despite it all. They might be stuck in a cabin in the woods on Christmas Eve, well Christmas morning now since it's well past midnight, but it doesn't matter where they are, as long as they're all together.


End file.
